marry you
by imaginationoverdrive07
Summary: AU nakago gi is the star player of the school and yui is his nerdy tutor, what will happen to them if they found out that they are to marry each other in 2 weeks.
1. Chapter 1

**Marry you**

**This is a yui and nakago fic, its my first time writing so be nice to me, I just love yui and nakago, and sorry if nakago is a little ooc in here, but this is an AU story so I guess it's ok. This is a what if story, the book never happened and they were just high school students type of fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer I do not own FY**

**Chapter 1- the tutor is my fiancée**

"I' am sorry nakago but that is the rule, if you don't at least make your grade into a c, I will be forced to kick you off, of the football team, even if you are the captain." The coached firmly told me. "damnit" I cursed. "Watch your language" the coach shouted.

"Sorry coach. But it's just one subject why do I have to, I really hate that stinkin subject" I argued I really don't like history, I find myself always dozing off on that class and the teacher doesn't help either he's so boring that I feel like he's a zombie talking.

"you know I don't understand you boy, you almost have an ok average in all your subject, B being the highest, why this subject only? Mitsukake sensei always tells me your always asleep in his class. And told me maybe you're tired of football practice. Which I know is not because I give you boys enough time to study, so what's wrong? Girl? Drugs?" he questioned like a policeman. I rolled my eyes and told him that I' am not on drugs, and girls well, I can have anyone I want, so that's not a problem. So I told him how I really felt about that class.

The coached sighed and just smiled a familiar fatherly smile. "look I don't want to kick you out of the team so just please go to the library after school and meet with your tutor, its just for the week." I sighed feeling defeated, the coach is like my second dad to me, well actually he is my uncle and I respect him that's why I don't want to disappoint him. "fine I'll go."

"attaboy that's a god one lad. Now off you go so you can hang with your friends." I stood up and bowed to him and walked out the door, and went to my class.

After school, soi walked next to me and asked me to go for ice cream, I cringed, soi thinks that she's my girlfriend, but I never stop her from assuming I just don't really care. I told her that I have to meet coach for a meeting. She pouted, yeah right like I can be melted with that. I rolled my eyes and told her that it's an important meeting. She huffed and left, finally. I went to my locker to get my books and got irritated when love letters fell; I picked them up and threw them in the trashcan. I walked towards the library and went to the tutoring section. I saw only one person there she had blonde shoulder length hair that is tied in a ponytail and was wearing glasses. Typical nerd I thought.

"hey what's up" I gave her a naughty smirk, that I often use in other females that would make them succumb to whatever I want. I expected her to swoon or drool and stammer when she talks to me but got none of that instead I was greeted by a glare her hands crossed against her chest. "your late" was all that she said. I arched my brow, amused at this girl's bravery to talk to me that way. I don't wanna be conceited but, every girl in campus wants me, and sad to say some boys also, they never talk to me this way, and I just smile at them and they swoon, but this girl is different and it intrigued me. maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"sorry dear but you know I have a social life." I said teasingly. She rolled her eyes at me, and slammed her hands at the desk. "listen here, I' am here to earn extra credit so my college application will look good, and because sensei and coach asked me to do it, so if you don't want to be here, I sure as hell wouldn't want to be here, stuck with a conceited jerk like you, got it?" wow how bold I smiled more. "crystal clear. what's your name?" I asked. She glared at me again. "yui" she answered she answered almost impatiently, beautiful name. I thought.

"don't you want to know mine, or do you already know.?" She was biting her lip and taking deep breaths before she answered. "yes I know who you are unfortunately, we have at least 3 classes together."

"oh…" I teased "so are you checking me out?" I can feel her patience wearing thin as her pencil was nearly breaking in two from holding it to tight. "look this isn't 20 questions, and I really am not applying to be your girlfriend or friend for that matter so just please, I really don't want to be here as much as you do, so let's just get this over and done with."

"wait why don't you want to be my girlfriend?"

"You're not my type" Yui's patience was finally at their limits she stood up and slammed her books and was about to leave, I was slightly stunned by her answer. Not her type how can that be, women desire me, what is wrong with this chick. She was almost at the door when i snapped out of my thoughts. "wait" I told her. She stopped and looks back at me. "Alright fine I'm sorry, I won't ask or tease you anymore." She let out a breath and went back to the table sitting opposite me.

I shut up but barely, and was half listening to yui, talk about Chinese history, and half just staring at her, in amazement, I just can't believe that she does not like me. I mean come on with my long blonde hair and blue eyes, and not to mention I'm tall and popular, what's there not to like.

"hey are you listening?" I shrugged. She huffed, "well times up you can go now I'll see you tomorrow, don't be late." She said as she stood up gathering her books and zipping up her bag. She walked out not even saying goodbye. I was stunned again, I didn't even noticed that it has been an hour, but i recovered from it easily. I got my backpack and books and left the library in record time. I saw the hall deserted, of course everybody has went home by now. I ran down the hall to the front and caught up with yui.

"hey need a ride?" I asked. "no thanks I like walking" she said non challantly. "I'll walk you home then." She stopped walking and looked at me with an eyebrow arched. "If you don't let me walk you home, I will carry you right now even if you scream." I decided to find out more about this girl. She looked scandalized and scowled. She stomped her foot and said "fine" through gritted teeth. I wasn't fazed, I actually found it cute. What the hell is wrong with me why am I attracted to her. we walked in silence but I can't help it, I need to know her.

"so yui, how come I've never seen you before." I expect another tirade of stinging insulting words but I was surprised when she grinned. I blink making sure I didn't just see that in my mind. Wow so she smiles too, cute smile, perfect teeth. I shook my head. "well that's because I never wanted anyone to see me or notice me, I have few friends but I don't want to stand out, because I want to get through high school with no drama, you know. And I actually protested when sensei and coach asked me to tutor you for the upcoming exam because I know that it will bring chaos into my life when your fan girls and girlfriend, finds out they are rather possessive of you, you. but sensei and coach practically begged me to especially coach." I smiled at that. Coach. But wait what girlfriend?

"soi-san isn't she your girlfriend?" she asked, apparently I voiced the last thought out loud.. I shook my head, "no she's not she just assumes she is, and I don't stop her because I really couldn't care less and I thought that maybe it would ward of some girls or guys."

"so you're using her?" she asked incredulously, "you shouldn't do that, she has feelings too you know, you shouldn't lead her on."

"yeah well thanks for pointing that out" I replied sarcastically. "look I know that now ok, maybe you're right, she does have feelings for me but I don't like her like that, I just want her to ward off those girls, she can be scary and possessive sometimes, but yeah I guess you're right I should just stop her from assuming that." Wow I'm surprised at myself for even mumbling that. Apparently she was too her eyes widened slightly. We stopped walking and was about to ask her why, when my breath got caught she took of her glasses and pulled her ponytail off of her hair, I can now see her eyes it was blue like mine, but lighter, somehow she looks familiar. Her hair is cascading freely on her shoulders, it looked so smooth and silky, I wanted to touch her hair and feel it in my hands. She's so beautiful. I snapped out of my temporary madness. I saw her stuff her glasses inside the bag. She turned to me and I suddenly felt so hot. What is happening to me? My heart beat was increasing rapidly, I never felt this way before.

"um…sorry about that but I, well my mom and dad does not like their only daughter looking like this. And I'm not really a nerd in the house, so." She grinned sheepishly explaining. I smiled back at her. "ah….i get it I understand." I looked around. And I saw mansions, I wasn't even aware of where we are till now. This is the upper east side of Tokyo. All the influential families, celebrities, politicians, etc…. live here. And I actually live here too. Now I feel annoyed that we didn't take the car since we practically live in the same town. But looking at her my annoyance turned to happiness since I get to know her better, and spend time with her. we resumed walking and stopped at the corner I looked up and saw that the house belonged to the hongo's, my parents business partners, that owns a fashion company, television company, and restaurants. "You're a hongo? As in, the yui hongo? the world renowned model?" I asked. "yup, and let me guess you're a Gi?". I nodded. "hmm I didn't think you are their son I never really cared for last names. Well thanks for the walk home." She said she was about to put in her code at the electronic gates when it opened and out walked her parents and to our surprise my parents. We all stood there staring at each other for a few moments, my dad cleared his throat to get our attention we looked at him, and he was smiling joyously. And so were my mom and her parents.

"well my son I'm glad you've finally met your future wife."

"WHAT?" I and yui both yelled.

a/n sorry for spelling mistakes and no offence to soi fans I like her but she is the only villain I can think of and another male, villain can you guess who?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- ok I will marry you**

The next day I awoke with a headache and, was very confused with a series of dreams. I dreamed that yui and I are gonna get married, oh wait it wasn't a dream; we really were, getting married. We argued with our parents last night but, somehow they won and she and I are getting married in 2 weeks time during summer vacation.

FLASHBACK

We were all sitting in the hongo's family room; we were sitting side by side on a couch. Our parents are smiling but we were glaring at them, hey even if I do like yui and has a little crush on her, I don't wanna settle down just yet, I'am only 18 and she's 17, and it's obviously clear that she hates me.

"now look you too, this has been settled a long time ago. I'm sorry, but how bout we compromise." My dad pleaded. What kind of compromise can he possibly think.

"but mom, dad I'm seventeen and I still have to go to college." Yui protested at her parents. Not looking at me. "I've only met him for like a few hours ago, seriously, and what about my modeling career?"

"look yui, I know this is too sudden but, you both must understand its for our companies," he was pleading with her.

"look lets just talk privately for a moment." He escorted yui out of the room, her mom followed. When they closed the door, my parents turned to me.

"son please think of it as being free from us to live your own lives, we won't bother you and we won't, see you for a year and make you do whatever you want, if you two don't fall in love with each other in that one year you can divorce, we won't severe ties with them. But please this is for the company to be able to strengthen our partnership." I sighed deeply and looked at my mother, she was smiling and nodding at me.

"but what about my life dad, my plans, school, and her life, do you know that she even disguises herself as a nerd in school, so as to get attention." I told them.

"Believe it or not son, we know and so do her parents but they just don't say anything they love her too much, don't worry. You can still go to school and you don't have to tell the whole school that you two are married."

"yes but what if they do find out? I don't want my fan girls to kill her you know," '_and I don't think that I would want her fan boys as a model hover or drool over her.'_ I tried reasoning but I didn't tell them the last part. My mom snickered, and my dad chuckled.

"my son you are so vain, and a bit arrogant you know that" my mom chided. I gave her a smile and a shrug, "hey I can't help that I'm hot mom" I told her teasingly. They both laughed and shook their heads. When the laughter died my dad turned serious again.

"So son what is your answer?" I took a deep breath and told him, "fine I will do it, but only if she agrees." At that exact moment they walked back in, and yui had a defeated look on her face. She didn't look at us her hand was crossed on her chest, and said, "Ok, I will marry him" I wonder what they said to convince her, she seems to be not easily fazed. "As will I" I replied and suddenly I felt inexplicably happy. But I didn't show it in my face. Our parents squealed with delight. Her dad called a maid and made her deliver the champagne, what the hell, how long have they been planning this? I questioned myself.

END OF FLASHBACK

We also learned last night that we were to get married in 2 weeks, of course we both protested again saying that we don't even know each other well, but our parents just said, that they will give us a weekend vacation in Kyoto, just the two of us to get better acquainted. I shook the memory away. I got up and got ready for school, I went to the garage to get my car, and was momentarily dumbstruck as to where it is, oh yeah I remembered I walked yui home. I sighed and started walking. yes a walk would do me good for now.

I was walking halfway from town when I saw that familiar blonde hair tied in a ponytail and has glasses. Yui. I caught up to her and said hey. She stopped in her tracks, turned to me glaring, and pulled me roughly into a dark alley.

"oh my yui, were not even married yet, and yet your getting kinky, I didn't think you had it in you" I teased her smirking naughtily. "shut up, you idiot," she told me I chuckled at her feistiness.

"look I know we both agreed to this silly thing our parents had set up for us but I still don't want you to talk to me in school or in public for that matter. I really meant what I said about having a normal high-school life and I don't want your fan girls, ruining it for me, even after we do it."

"do what, get married? Have sex?" I continued teasing as if I didn't hear what she said. I was answered by a whack on the head with a book. Ow that hurt a bit. I looked up to her and saw her glaring at me. "Would you please get your mind off the gutter for a minute and be serious."

"fine, fine, I got it, you know you're the first girl besides my mom who got to whack me on the head." I chuckled while rubbing my head. "Yeah well you deserve it" she simply said with a smug smile on her face, and left her hips swaying slightly which I find very sexy. My breath got caught again with her smile, even if it was smug, I decided I like her smiling, and I like her lips. I stood there for 2 minutes after she left trying to catch my breath and followed soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – ending a relationship that doesn't exist**

**Disclaimer fy is not mine**

I can still see her back from a distance. We were near the school when tama's girlfriend miaka walked up to her, they must be friends I thought. I saw her greet her, and they walked together talking animatedly, they didn't notice as a boy with orange hair walked up to them and slung her arms around yui's shoulder. I stopped in my tracks and fisted my hands and gritted my teeth, my blood was boiling at this sight. Is this the reason, why she was reluctant, because of this boy, I felt inexplicably jealous, I didn't notice that I was about a few inches away from them to take this guys hand off my fiancée, yes that's right my fiancée, when yui, beat me to it, she took the guys arm away from her shoulders, and spoke irritated, "tasuki please I'm not in the mood"

"sorry princess, anyway I just want to tell you we had a good time last night thanks for lending me your car, here are your keys" he said as he handed the keys to her. My jealousy subsided, and I continued walking at a distance and eavesdropped. "You didn't leave a mess on my car did you? Cause if you did I will kill you," she said, hah my yui, so feisty, wait my yui? Well ah who cares. They continued walking until we arrived at the school.

Soi came running to me from the front of the school, and that's when yui noticed that I was behind her all the time, I felt her stiffen, at hearing soi call my name and bit her lip, she glared at me from the corner of her twitching eye. But she continued walking, tasuki in tow. Miaka however stayed behind she waved goodbye at the two and greeted me and soi, since tama is my co captain and friend miaka is one of the few females who can talk to me without stuttering and blushing, And without being threatened by soi. "hey how are you two?"

"fine I mumbled"

"oh were ok, were going on a date tonight." Soi announced rather loudly, some girls tried to hide sniffs. 'What? We are?" I questioned, Maybe yui is right she really is delusional, I have to stop this now, "look soi, you are not my girlfriend, so please stop this." Soi stopped walking, and to my horror so did the students and teachers that were there filing in to go inside.

"What, are you breaking up with me?" she asked rather loudly and hysterically, I sighed but my patience is wearing thin, I really wanted to shout at her but I tried my hardest to be patient. "look soi, I let you think long enough that, you and I are in a relationship, well were not, I really don't wanna hurt you by leading you on, so just stop this, and besides I already have a girlfriend." I told her or rather the whole school as I shouted it; hey it wasn't a complete lie however weird the circumstances may be, I'm still officially off the market, even if our parents arranged it I still wouldn't want to cheat on her. It's so comical I heard gasps everywhere, even tama who just walked up to miaka, had his mouth hanging open.

"w…who….who is she?" soi said anger evident in her voice, "she doesn't live here she studies in America, and I'm gonna follow her there in college, so please stop this, even if we are away, I wouldn't cheat on her." she was fuming. "well I don't care who she is, if I found out who she is, I'm gonna kill her, if I can't have you no one can." She said angrily and stormed off with her friends. I suddenly felt fear for yui, but then again, I wouldn't let anything happen to her I' am after all, going to protect her, from everyone. I sighed a sigh of relief as I walk up to tama and miaka. I can feel lots of eyes on me but I ignored it. After an awkward silence while walking, tama spoke when we were at the lockers.

"hey that was great my friend, you've finally grew some balls and put her in her place," he smiled awkwardly. "but I'm scared for your girl, I'm glad she's in America." I nodded my appreciation. "yeah me too." I murmured. All in all it was a good day except for the loud whispers and wild gossip spreading around of how I crushed soi's heart, or how I cheated on her, or…..well there were lots but I really don't care, I'm actually more worried about yui's reaction at this whole ordeal. As promised we both ignored each other, so I really can't read her, even though I throw secret glances at her in class and lunch I still can't get her, kami this woman is driving me insane, she really is hard to figure out, but I like it a lot.

After school my friends, asked me to go with them to a party since its Friday, I declined and told them that I need to go to a family thing. It wasn't a complete lie, yui and I are actually going on a weekend vacation in a resort in Kyoto, after our tutoring session. Some shrugged it off and thought that I need some alone time to deal with the soi thing, I just rolled my eyes and they left, tama patting me n the back, then went off to meet miaka at her locker and take her home. I saw yui standing by next to miaka's locker as tama and miaka waved goodbye to her. she waved at them, and turned at my direction, we locked eyes for a second but she turned her head in the other direction quickly. I shook my head and shut my locker. When I looked again she wasn't there anymore. I was about to head to the library for our tutoring session when I received a text message on my cell phone. It was an unknown number.

'**tutoring session cancelled, will discuss why later, meet you at the next block – yui'**

I smiled at the text and quickly saved her number. I smiled again as I look at what I put next to her number. **'my wife'** I put my phone inside my pocket and ran to the next block forgetting about my car and decided to let our family driver ashtaire pick it up.

A/N hello I hope you have enjoyed reading so far, I'll post another chapter if I think people will like it. bye


End file.
